A Day in the Life of Akamaru
by Ciotog
Summary: Follow Akamaru on his morning routine and find out why you should never underestimate him.


A Day in the Life of Akamaru

By Ciotog

Akamaru slowly raised his head and peered over the edge of his little doggy bed. Kiba was sprawled out on the couch, his right leg twitching and snoring very loudly. Akamaru leapt from his bed and, after a good scratch, raced over to the couch. Sticking his head under the couch Akamaru sniffed around for his goal. Finally he emerged triumphantly, a large bone clutched firmly between his teeth. Pausing only to make sure Kiba was still asleep, Akamaru raced outside.

Sliding through the doggy door the ease that comes with long practice, Akamaru raced into the yard. He ran past the bushes that lined Kiba's driveway until one caught his eye. Stopping and setting down the bone, Akamaru turned his full attention to the bush. On one of the leaves was a yellow and red bug, standing out against the dark green of the leaves. Akamaru watched it slowly crawl along, and decided whether or not to eat. He knew from past experiences that red and yellow bugs were particularly tasty, but Kiba always yelled at him when Akamaru threw it up later on in the day. Glancing at the bone, Akamaru made up his mind. Picking up the bone he left the bug alone and proceeded to race into town.

His first stop was the Hyuga residence. While the family didn't take to kindly to animals in general Hinata would give him something if she saw him. Treading through the yard Akamaru crept to her window. After hiding his bone in a push, he proceeded to whine until Hinata came to the window. As soon as she saw him Hinata smiled and went to go grab some food. Akamaru sat patiently waited until she appeared a few moments later. When he saw her Akamaru rolled on his back and Hinata laughing began to rub his tummy. Feeling he had been sufficiently pampered, Akamaru got to his feet and proceeded to eat the bit of steak Hinata had brought out. When this meal was consumed Akamaru jumped on Hinata, gave her face a good licking, and raced from the Hyuga compound making sure he grabbed his bone.

The next stop was Main Street. Here Akamaru proceeded to… relieve himself… on every fire hydrant and light post on the street. This task being accomplished Akamaru allowed himself another session of scratching before moving on.

Now Akamaru headed to the park. It was the time of the day when Kakashi and his summon dogs would be in the park playing a game of Frisbee. Upon seeing Akamaru, Kakashi immediately gave him a few tosses of the Frisbee and a quick belly rub. Then Akamaru exchanged canine greetings with Pakkun and the rest of the Ninken. This was followed by a large bout of tag. Finally Kakashi and the Ninken leave for home and Akamaru heads to his target destination… the training grounds.

Here, unbeknownst to Kiba or anyone else, Akamaru kept a large collection of the best bones in the Village. The bones were arranged in a very specific way underground and Akamaru went to the appropriate space to bury his newest addition. However his sense of smell warned him that someone was there. An intruder in his bone field! Creeping through the underbrush he saw Orochimaru standing there.

Sensing the small dog, Orochimaru turned around and saw Akamaru trying to growl at him but couldn't because of the bone in his mouth.

''Well, well, well, a small puppy struggling under the weight of a giant bone. Let me help you with that.''

Using his ninja speed Orochimaru swooped down and stole the bone. Turning around he strolled off, until he felt something on his calf. A quick glance downward revealed Akamaru with his teeth firmly clamped into Orochimaru's pants. The ninja dog was trying in vain to hold Orochimaru back. With a mighty kick Orochimaru sent the puppy flying into a tree. Orochimaru doubled up with laughter… which stopped in mid chuckle when he glanced at the little dog. Akamaru was up, and his eyes were blood red. With a fierce bark Akamaru threw himself at the snake-ninja. Orochimaru's screams reverberated throughout the trees…

A few hours later…

Kiba rolled off the couch and glanced at Akamaru's bed. Unsurprisingly it was empty. Akamaru was always up before Kiba, and wouldn't show up until Kiba prepared breakfast. As soon as Kiba began to pour some food the doggy door swung in and Akamaru pranced into the kitchen, dragging some dirty purple rope behind him. Sighing, Kiba walked over and picked up the rope while Akamaru attacked his food bowl. The ninja dog was always dragging garbage into the house, though the rope looked familiar for some reason. Shaking his head Kiba tossed the rope into a pile of Akamaru's toys and proceeded to play with Akamaru. If the silly little puppy really wanted that piece of junk, why deny the littl guy?


End file.
